jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Mülleimer/The Clone Wars-Portal
12:25, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST)}} [[Bild:TCW-Logo.jpg|thumb|Das Logo von The Clone Wars.]] The Clone Wars ist ein Multimedia-Projekt ab 2008. Das Ende ist noch nicht bekannt. Alle Abschnitte bis auf das Pocketmodel-TCG-Kartenspiel dürfen bearbeitet werden! Serie :Hauptartikel: The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) Der Grund für das Multimedia-Projekt ist eine Fernsehserie. Sie besteht aus je 22 Minuten langen Folgen und wird im deutschen Fernsehen ab Frühjahr 2009 auf Pro 7 gezeigt. Die Serie ist komplett computeranimiert und spielt zur Zeit der Klonkriege. Nicht jede Folge zeigt Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi, sondern man will auch weniger bekanntere Charaktere eine Hauptrolle spielen lassen, zum Beispiel die Mitglieder des Jedi-Rates. Catherine Winder ist die Produzentin, Dave Filoni der ausführende Regiesseur. Jede Folge wird jedoch von einem immer wechselndem Gast-Regiesseur produziert. Kevin Kiner schreibt die Musik. Pilotfilm :Hauptartikel: The Clone Wars (Film) Die Serie startet mit einem Pilotfilm, der am 14. August in den deutschen Kinos seine Premiere hat. Die Idee eines Kinofilms bekam George Lucas erst ab Herbst 2007. Durch den Kinofilm sollen die Zuschauer in die Serie eingeführt werden. Literatur In Amerika wurden viele The Clone Wars-Bücher am 26. Juli veröffentlicht. In deutscher Sprache ist bisher nur das Sachbuch The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie erschienen. Bild:The Clone Wars Roman.jpg|''The Clone Wars'' (Roman) Bild:TCW-Jugendroman.jpg|''The Clone Wars'' (Jugendroman) Bild:TCWTheBattleBegins.jpg|''The Clone Wars – The Battle Begins'' Bild:TCWTheNewPadawan.jpg|''The Clone Wars – The New Padawan'' Bild:TCWBattleAtTeth.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Battle at Teth'' Bild:TCWAnakinInAction.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Anakin In Action'' Bild:TCWWatchoutforJabbatheHutt.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Watch out for Jabba the Hutt!'' Bild:TCW-Enzyklopädie.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' Es gibt zwei englische ''The Clone Wars''-Romane zum Film. Der Jugendroman wurde von Tracey West geschrieben, der andere Roman von Karen Traviss. Der Jugendroman ist näher am Film, weil er die gleichen Zitate enthält. Der Roman von Karen Traviss ist zwar freier formuliert und widerspricht teilweise dem Film, ist aber ausführlicher, weil er auch Kapitel enthält, die nicht im Film vorkommen. The Clone Wars – The Battle Begins ist ein englischer Roman, der von Rob Valois geschrieben und von Grosset & Dunlap veröffentlicht wurde. Jede Seite enthält mindestens ein Bild aus dem Film, das zur jeweiligen Handlung der Seite passt. Das Buch enthält eine stark verkürzte Handlung des gesamten Kinofilms. The Clone Wars – The New Padawan ist ein englischer Roman. Er wurde von Eric Stevens verfasst und ist im Grosset & Dunlap-Verlag erschienen. Das Buch enthält einen Glossar mit den wichtigsten Begriffen aus dem Star Wars-Universum sowie auf jeder Doppelseite ein kleines Bild aus dem Film. Das Buch enthält die Handlung der Schlacht von Christophsis und erläutert die Beziehung zwischen Anakin Skywalker und seiner neuen Padawan Ahsoka Tano. The Clone Wars – Battle at Teth ist ein englischer Roman, der von Kirten Mayer geschrieben und von Grosset & Dunlap veröffentlicht wurde. Jede Seite enthält ein Bild aus dem Film, dass zur jeweiligen Handlung der Seite passt. Das Buch enthält eine verkürzte Handlung der Schlacht von Teth. The Clone Wars – Decide your Destiny ist eine Romanreihe von Grosset & Dunlap. Die einzelnen Romane sind Kurzgeschichten. Der erste Roman der Reihe heißt The Way of the Jedi und wurde von Jake T. Forbes verfasst. Eine bisher noch nicht genauer benannte The-Clone-Wars-Romanreihe umfasst als ersten Teil den Roman Wild Space von Karen Miller, der im Dezember 2008 in Amerika veröffentlicht wird. Das zweite Buch wurde von Karen Traviss geschrieben, das dritte wieder von Karen Miller und das vierte von Karen Traviss. The Clone Wars – Anakin In Action ist ein englischer Roman, geschrieben von Simon Beecroft und veröffentlicht von Dorling Kindersley als Stufe 2-Roman. Es enthält Teile der Handlung der Schlacht von Teth sowie sehr viele Bilder. Das englische Sachbuch The Clone Wars – Watch out for Jabba the Hutt! wurde von Simon Beecroft verfasst und ist bei Dorling Kindersley als Stufe 1-Roman erschienen. Es stellt die Hauptcharaktere der Fernsehserie vor, darunter Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, R2-D2, Captain Rex, General Grievous, Asajj Ventress, Plo Koon, Luminara Unduli, Ziro und Jabba. The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie ist ein 144-seitiges Sachbuch. Es enthält Charaktere, Schiffe, Spezies und Schlachten aus dem Kinofilm und der Serie, allerdings werden die Planeten nur nebenbei erwähnt. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen illustrierten Enzyklopädien hat jede Seite ein Bild als Hintergrund, statt dass jede Seite weiß ist. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass viele Absätze komplett anders übersetzt wurden, als es im englischen Buch steht. Comics :Hauptartikel: Clone Wars 2 Clone Wars 2 (genauer Name bisher unbekannt) ist eine Comic-Serie, die von Henry Gilroy geschrieben wurde und ab September 2008 von Dark Horse veröffentlicht wird. Henry Gilroy hatte ursprünglich vor, dass die Handlung der Comics in der Fernsehserie vorkommt, hat sie aber für die Comics verwendet, weil die Handlung für die Serie zu ausführlich ist. Jeder Handlungsstrang wird über sechs monatlich erscheinende Ausgaben verteilt. Der erste sechsteilige Comic heißt Slaves of the Republic. :Hauptartikel: The Clone Wars (Comicromane) Dark Horse veröffentlicht außerdem eine vierteljährliche Reihe, die aus kleinen Comicromanen besteht und ebenfalls von Henry Gilroy geschrieben wurde. Jede Ausgabe besteht aus einer 88 Seiten langen Geschichte und erzählt eine unabhängige Geschichte. Der erste Teil, Shipyards of Doom, erscheint am 24. September 2008; der zweite Comic mit dem Titel Crash Course wird am 31. Dezember 2008 veröffentlicht. :Hauptartikel: The Clone Wars (Online-Comics) Jede Woche wird auf StarWars.com ein Comic veröffentlicht werden. Die Comics werden von Grant Gould, Tom Hodges, Katie Cook und Jeff Carlisle gezeichnet und sollen in die Folge der Serie einführen, die in dieser Woche in Amerika im Fernsehen gezeigt wird. Jeder Comic ist fünf Seiten lang. Videospiele right|thumb|100px|[[The Clone Wars – Lightsaber Duels]] :Hauptartikel: The Clone Wars – Lightsaber Duels The Clone Wars – Lightsaber Duels ist ein Videospiel für Nintendo Wii, das in den Vereinigten Staaten am 27. November 2008 erscheinen wird. Im Spiel kann man als einer der Hauptcharaktere gegen Computergegner oder im Multispieler-Modus gegen andere Spieler mit einem Lichtschwert kämpfen. :Hauptartikel: The Clone Wars – Jedi Alliance The Clone Wars – Jedi Alliance ist ein Videospiel für Nintendo DS. Am Anfang des Spiels wählt man zwei Jedi aus, mit denen man mehrere Missionen erfüllen muss. Soundtrack Der Soundtrack mit der Musik des Kinofilms, die von Kevin Kiner komponiert und vom City Of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra gespielt wurde, besteht aus 32 Stücken. Er erscheint am 8. August in Deutschland und am 12. August in Amerika. Merchandise [[Bild:TCWDesign.jpg|thumb|right|201px|Das neue The Clone Wars-Design]] Alle Star Wars-Produkte, die ab Sommer 2008 erscheinen, haben einen weißen Karton, ein blaues Star Wars-Logo und einen Helm eines Klonkriegers. Sammelkarten :Hauptartikel: The Clone Wars – Trading Cards The Clone Wars – Trading Cards sind Sammelkarten von Topps, die am 26. Juli 2008 in Amerika und Kanada erschienen sind. Jede Packung enthält sieben Karten. Insgesamt gibt es 90 Karten sowie besondere Karten, die zufällig in die Packungen eingelegt wurden. :Hauptartikel: The Clone Wars (Pocketmodel TCG) Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est. :Hauptartikel: Top Trumps (offizielle Website) Von der amerikanischen Firma Top Trumps erscheint ein The Clone Wars-Kartenspiel für zwei bis sechs Spieler. Das Erscheinungsdatum ist noch nicht bekannt. Jede der 30 Karten hat einen Charakter aus The Clone Wars mit Nummern aus den Kategorien Tapferkeit, List, Führerschaft, Kampf/Können, Schlacht-Technologie, Jedi-Stärke. Jeder Spieler bekommt einen Kartenstapel. Ein Spieler wählt eine Kategorie aus. Der Spieler, dessen Karte die höchste Punktzahl der Karten hat, bekommt alle Karten und sucht die nächste Kategorie aus. Bei einem Unentschieden werden die Karten zur Seite gelegt und der nächste Spieler, der eine Runde gewinnt, bekommt diese Karten sowie die Karten, die er gewonnen hat. Sieger ist der Spieler, der alle 30 Karten besitzt. Unter anderem gibt es Karten von R2-D2, Asajj Ventress, Captain Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Count Dooku, Ahsoka Tano, Cad Bane und Ziro. Action-Figuren Hasbro produziert insgesamt zehn Action-Figuren. In Amerika erschienen sieben Figuren am 26. Juli: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Clone Trooper, General Grievous, Battle Droid und R2-D2. Die Captain Rex-Figur ist nur über das Internet erhältlich. Toys'r'us verkauft exklusiv eine Figur mit einem holographischen General Grievous, Target verkauft eine Commander Fox-Figur. Die zuerst produzierten Sets haben einen „1st Day of Issue“-Aufkleber. Ausstellung thumb|right|Die Ausstellung :Hauptartikel: The Clone Wars (Ausstellung) Vom 4. Juli bis zum 1. September ist im Space Center Houston eine Star Wars-Ausstellung aufgebaut. Sie enthält Skulpturen und Beschreibungen von den Hauptfiguren sowie Konzeptzeichnungen und Bilder aus dem Film. Kategorie:Merchandising